The code designation of the beam concentrator is LRLT-RT:C (R--refracting section of a component lens, T--transmitting section of a component lens, L--reflecting section of a component lens, and C--concentrating stage lens).
Prior art includes the Conical Beam Concentrator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,713, June 8, 1982, by this inventor. This concentrator has an upper component lens which is identical to the upper component lens of the subject disclosure.